A Snakes Toy
by Riseoftheorder
Summary: [Just a little thing me and a friend did. Rated M for blood and Gore]


**Like we've done before...Shintaro and Mary are True's writing...and Kuroha/Konoha are mine.**

**Expect some differences between writing styles.**

**(We don't own these characters, Kageoru Project belongs to Jin) **

* * *

A dark room, cold hard floor against his victims skin, yes this was the perfect setting for them. The snickering snake stood over its chained victim, his clothes caked in the blood of the boys friends, **HIS** friends, but he didn't care, he had what he wanted but now...Now he wanted something else, the very boy in front of him.

To hear his cries, to feel his warm blood over his skin, sure he had done the others in, but it was all far to quick for him he never got a chance to really enjoy it but...BUT the NEET couldn't get away from his grasp and got caught by him, bound on the floor surrounded by body's of his deceased friends. he was going to indulge in this torture, even if the Queen whom laid a few feet away, sobbing into one of the corpses chest, He couldn't help but smirk, more so when he heard a choked cry from his victim.

"K-Kon-oha"

What a futile attempt he thought to himself as he knelt down beside the bound boy, to get a better look at him.

Shintaro gritted his teeth as he looked at his _"friend"_ kneeling down in front of him. Tears were streaming down his face for not only the friends he lost, murdered by this sick-minded android, but also for the little sister he failed to protect. He could hear Mary crying into Seto's chest and knew that even if the little girl wanted to help him, she was powerless against this black-haired bastard. The smell of blood in the air stung his nose and threatened to make him sick to his stomach.

He was trapped and he knew it.

"K-Konoha...pl-please...w-wake up," the NEET sobbed, looking down at the ground. He didn't want to look at him if he was only a reminder of what just happened minutes ago.

"Konoha's as dead as they are...but don't cry Shintaro...you'll join them soon enough" He purrs and takes the blade he had used to stab Kido and set it down beside him, giving him both hands to pull the other boys Jersey off his shoulders, keeping it around his arms since his hands were bound.  
"i'm gonna enjoy this."

Shintaro already felt his skin prickling as he saw the blood-soaked knife. Remembering how Kido barely had any time to scream before it was driven straight into her stomach, Shintaro almost threw up. It was also a reminder then he and this Konoha look a-like weren't alone. "Mary...don't look," the NEET said, barely glancing out of the corner of his eyes at the albino since he could feel her pink glaze of them.

Mary let out a choked sob before turning away, covering her eyes with her hands. Shintaro didn't understand why she wasn't harm yet, but it was better to not think about that when his death was staring at him straight in the face.

"The queen won't do anything" This dark Konoha says and gives the girl a quick glance before focusing his Yellow eyed gaze to his prisoner as he peels Shintaro's shirt over his head, "...like a blank canvas" he says with a sadistic smirk as he runs a cold hand over Shintaro's chest.

Shintaro bit his lip as he felt the man's cold hand ghost over his chest. He prayed to god that he wasn't blushing, but the heat that he could feel on his face failed his silent pleads. He didn't know where the hell they were, other then this black wasteland of a city, but it was freezing. A shiver ran down his spine against his will, making Shintaro swallow in fear.

"what?...do you actually like being touched?" His tormentor asks, giving a play on shocked, "my my...your such a lonely boy" he purrs and with a dark but oddly curious smirk traced his finger along Shintaro's skin, his nail digging into the undamaged flesh as he did so.

"G-Gag...f-fuck o-off," the NEET stammered as he tried to fight back a small whine of pain from the long, thin scratch that was forming along his chest from this Dark Konoha's fingernail. He was not going to let this murderer have his victory of hearing his victim scream.

The smirk he had been wearing only seconds ago fell to a frown, this wasn't allowed, fighting back was against **HIS** rules, and Shintaro would learn one way or another.

He got to his feet, his boots making a echoed thud as they hid the floor, His face wasn't that of anger or rage, but that or frustration, "looks like..." he stopped to bend down and scooped the knife up in hand before walking around Shintaro so he was right behind the boys head. "you need to be taught...a lesson in obedience" he says as he puts his foot down on Shintaro's arms before leaning in and slowly stuck the tip of the blade into his victims flesh.

A scream of pain escaped Shintaro's mouth as the blade sunk into him. The filthy fact that it was also covered in Kido's blood sickened him as it was just another reminder of how the Dan's leader was the first to die. Kano had been second, running forward in a heart-ripping scream to try and save her, but only to end with a bullet through the head as this...this fiend shot him.

"Kuroha..." he didn't know why he said the name or where the idea of it came from, but the word already left Shintaro's mouth. It just seemed better then to call this android Konoha when he wasn't really the gentle giant Shintaro knew before.  
He pulled the knife out the second that word had left that boys mouth.

Kuroha...that name fit, since he wasn't really able to call himself Konoha with that person being dead and all. "...aww isn't that cute...you gave me a name" Kuroha purrs and steps off of Shintaro and gets on his knees again, bringing his face close to the bleeding wound and licked at it, tasting Shintaro's blood right from the source.

A flinch vibrated under Kuroha's tongue as Shintaro felt the warm saliva on his skin. Shintaro winced in pain, trembling a little. Who knew bloody cuts could hurt so badly. Then again, he almost killed himself with scissors once, so he knew how that felt. Only Ene stopped him.

"E-Ene..." god, how he wished she was here right now. But no, this Kuroha bastard crushed his phone and with no wi-fi possible here, Shintaro knew that the virus was dead. He swallowed, fighting back more tears as he recalled how she cried out to him before his phone was destroyed.

Kuroha brought his head up and wiped the extra blood from his lips using his sleeve, "this is only your bringing" he purrs and digs his fingers into the wound, and started to tear it so it became bigger.

Shintaro let out a scream of pure agony as blood gushed from the tearing flesh. Now the tears were rolling down his face in hot stream, splashing onto the ground. "**STOP! PLEASE, STOP!**" he begged, his voice a pathetic whimper.

Again Kuroha stopped, he put his hands onto Shintaro's chest and leaned close to him so their faces were almost touching, "why should i stop?" he asks, "your all worthless in the end...i got what i wanted...so..all that awaits you is death..and i'm your messenger" he clamps his hands around Shintaro's throat and changes position so he's sitting on the boys chest. "you have no worth! all you can do is await your death!" Kuroha yells out, a crackle of laughter following as he chokes the life out of Shintaro.

The young man would have said something back if he currently wasn't getting the life choked out of him first. He let out gurgled gasps as he struggled to breath, tears stinging his eyes. He would do anything to get this android off of him, but he couldn't with his hands bound. Saliva dribbled out of the corners of his mouth, having no where else to go with his throat squeezed shut like it was right now.

"NO, SHINTARO! STOP, PLEASE! NOT AGAIN!" Mary's scream came somewhere from the left, but Shintaro couldn't see her. All he could do was look up at Kuroha, his eyes full of terror, hatred, grief, and tears.

Kuroha looked into his eyes and smiled as he watched the life drain from those eyes, He got up off of Shintaro, still holding him and lifted him up into the air, enjoying every sound that came from his mouth as he choked, "beautiful" he says and closes his grip completely.  
A sharp crack filled the air before it died off, just like the boy now dangling in Kuroha's grasp.

"do we have to play this game over and over again Queen?" he asks Mary as he drops Shintaro's corpse to the ground and turned to face her, "Cause...im getting tired of it..." his golden orbs tearing through her very soul as he stared.

"How many times has it been?..its always the same...just accept your fate...and let them die."

Mary let out a strangled sob, covering her eyes with her hands as she trembled. Blood soaked her blue dress and all around her where the bodies of her friends, each one different from the last. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," she wailed as her blonde, almost white hair broke apart behind her and formed sharp like thorns behind her. All over her cheeks and arms, scales broke through the albino's skin and formed in a square-shaped pattern.

Kuroha could only smirk as he watched Mary's blood awaken, but deep inside of his very soul, a torn yell sounded, Konoha, it was Konoha, hunched over, bleeding heavily but alive, but currently wishing he wasn't, since he had single handedly just murdered his friends, Kuroha's actions were to get to him, to hurt him. and it worked. "Mary...Mary end it...just end it!" he cries and covers his face as he lets out another pained cry, But no one could hear him, Only Kuroha could, and his others cries made him smile as he watched Mary...The queen once again chose her friends over her fate.

"then...i'll see you again...like the time before...and the time before...let us continue this cycle...its only natural" Kuroha says and smiles at her with murderous intent.

With a shrill scream, Mary looked up as her eyes glowed bright white. White, glowing cracks appeared all over the area they were currently in shattered into millions of different pieces.

This would only be a dream to Mary as time was choked back to the past, but to Kuroha, it was only another waiting game. The cycle would not stop until ether the Dan finally understood how to escape the Heat Haze...or the murderous snake won.

* * *

_True's note-It was fun rping a NEET that would have had a better chance at fighting back if he wasn't so flipping weak from drinking nothing but soda XD and Mary is badass when she uses her time powers...as sad as it is...but still cool**  
**_

**A/N (my note)- I need some practice with Pacing...and maybe getting better at Kuroha as a whole...since i don't exactly know how to make him talk...only how to make him move.**


End file.
